


Scotch Kiss

by Pandorama36



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorama36/pseuds/Pandorama36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren invites Armin to a Valentine's Day dinner with Eren's boyfriend Levi and Levi's friend Erwin to substitute for Erwin's date who had to cancel at the last minute. Armin knows that Erwin is in a relationship, but why can't he stop thinking about the taller blonde in a romantic way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> One out of a variety of Valentine Day themed fanfics I wrote for the Attack on Titan fandom.

Armin’s heart raced in his chest. Erwin leaned in closer, “So Armin, what’s your answer?” Armin closed his eyes and tried to take in a deep breath, but he felt like he was mostly taking in Erwin’s breath. He tried to remember back to earlier in the evening so he could figure out how he got in this situation.

 

Eren had invited him to dinner with him and Levi. It was Valentine’s Day. Armin shifted nervously in the passenger seat of Eren’s car on their way to the restaurant. “I don’t know Eren.”

 

Eren glanced over at him, “What is it this time?”

 

Armin wrung his hands nervously, “Won’t it be weird? With me there while you and Levi are having a date?”

 

Eren sighed, “I already told you. Erwin will be there too.”

 

Armin nodded, “I know, but won’t he find it weird? That I am going in his girlfriend’s place?”

 

“You’re not exactly going in his girlfriend’s place. You’re just filling in a seat so the expensive reservation doesn’t go to waste since she had to cancel at the last minute.”

 

Armin watched as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Eren found a parking space and stopped the car. He turned towards Armin and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “Listen, it’s just friends going to eat on Valentine’s day. Nothing more. Erwin is friends with Levi. I am friends with you. I am introducing my best friend to Levi’s best friend and visa versa. It’s a perfect opportunity for us all to get to know each other.”

 

Armin started to feel a little better about the situation. He just needed to get the idea that it was a date out of his head. It was just friends eating together. The fact that it was Valentine’s day was not important.

 

Eren and Armin walked into the restaurant and over to the hostess stand. “We have a reservation under the name Erwin Smith.” The hostess smiled and led them over to their table which wasn’t a table, but a booth that sat four people.

 

Eren slid into the booth while Armin just stood next to the table unsure of where he should sit. ‘Should I sit next to Eren? If I do that then Levi won’t be able to sit next to him, but then I would be sitting next to Erwin. I’ll be trapped in the booth next to Erwin… So what? I’m over-thinking this…’ Armin moved to sit down but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Did you two just get here?”

 

Armin looked over to see a taller blonde man standing next to him. He was the one attached to the hand on his shoulder. The man looked down at him and smiled, “You must be Armin. I’m Erwin.”

 

Armin blushed. He found the man’s smile to be attractive. Armin quickly looked away, “Ah, yes, nice to meet you.”

 

“Shall we sit down?” Erwin asked with a smile.

 

Armin looked at the booth. He still hadn’t decided what he should do, and now that he had seen Erwin he became even more conflicted. The idea of being trapped inside the booth next to this man… it was troubling.

 

“Erwin, stop scaring the kid with your big ass tree body,” Levi said walking up next to Armin. The shorter man’s sudden appearance startled him. A frown was present on the man’s face as usual.

 

Erwin sighed, “Back from the restroom so soon?”

 

Levi grunted, “Yeah, I didn’t have to crap.”

 

Eren jumped up from his seat excitedly and rushed over to Levi. “Levi! Happy Valentine’s Day!” He leaned down to plant a kiss on his lover’s lips.

 

Levi stepped back and held up his hand, “Hold on there. What did I say about charging me like that?” Levi’s expression still held a frown, but his tone was gentler as he spoke to Eren.

 

Eren smiled and stepped back, “Ah, sorry…” He folded his hands behind his back and waited patiently next to Levi.

 

Levi sighed and motioned for Eren to bend lower. He gently placed a kiss on Eren’s lips. Eren moved his hands to wrap around Levi. Levi frowned and pushed him away, “Oi brat. Not right now. We have plenty of time to do that later. Let’s not be rude to the other people with us.”

 

Eren blushed and nodded. He took his seat back at the booth and patted the seat next to him. “You can sit next to me, Levi,” he beamed.

 

Armin looked down at the ground. It had been decided. Maybe he was overthinking it. It wouldn’t be that bad sitting next to Erwin.

 

Levi looked over at Armin and examined him, “Hey Armin.”

 

Armin jerked his head up and looked over at Levi, “Uh, yes?”

 

Levi motioned towards Eren, “Do me a favor and sit next to Eren so I can sit across from him, yeah?”

 

Armin blushed and nodded. Levi was more aware of people’s emotions than Eren. “Sure… thanks…” Armin quickly moved to sit next to Eren. Eren didn’t seem to care either way and just smiled at Levi as he sat across from him. Erwin took a seat next to Levi.

 

Erwin smiled and picked up his menu, “Now that we’re all finally seated we should decide what we want to eat.”

 

Armin looked down at the menu. All of the items looked so expensive. ‘I don’t know if I will be able to afford this...’ Armin looked for the cheapest item.

 

“Get whatever you want,” Erwin announced, “it’s my treat.”

 

Armin looked at him and saw him give him a wink. Armin blushed and looked back down at the menu. ‘He must have known what I was thinking.’

 

“Oh?” Armin heard Levi say, “If that’s the case then I’ll get a steak and lobster.”

 

Erwin laughed, “How are you going to eat all of that?”

 

“I can put it in a to go box. I can have steak for lunch tomorrow.”

 

Eren gasped, “That’s a good idea! I wanna do that too.”

 

Erwin sighed, “Remind me to never offer to pay for any meal again.” Erwin turned his attention to Armin, “So, what are you going to get?”

 

Armin looked away from his gaze nervously. He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious around him. He knew this wasn’t a blind date. Erwin had somebody. Erwin wasn’t interested in him or guys for that matter. Armin found Erwin attractive, but they had just met. He didn’t know a lot about the other man. As Armin looked over the menu he listened to Levi tell Eren not to order lobster. Eren started to whine and Levi reprimanded him and informed him that he wouldn’t like lobster. Armin tried to concentrate on the letters of the menu and figure out what he wanted. Erwin had asked him a question. He needed to answer quickly. It felt like it had been ages since he asked him what he was going to get, “Ah… um, I’m not sure…” Armin silently reprimanded himself. Why did he have to sound so stupid? Then again, why would it matter if he sounded stupid or not? ‘Because you like him, that’s why,’ Armin’s thoughts replied.

 

It wasn’t unusual for Armin to like guys. Especially taller guys. He was surprised that he hadn’t fallen for Eren when they were younger and had come out together since Eren had always been taller than him. Then again, height wasn’t his only standard. Armin tended to find brains better over brawns. As well as, Eren had always been a good friend. Armin suddenly stopped in his tracks, ‘Wait, I need to stop thinking like this. This guy is straight. He has a girlfriend. Stop it Armin.’

 

“Let me recommend something,” Erwin said as he stood up from the table.

 

Armin flinched at the other man’s movement, ‘Why did he get up? Wasn’t he going to recommend me something? Why did he have to get up?’ Armin watched as Erwin walked over to his side. He stood next to him and leaned down close to Armin’s ear.

 

Armin felt his face grow warm as he felt Erwin’s hot breath against his neck. Erwin pointed at Armin’s menu, “I find this item to be quite refreshing in it’s taste.”

 

Armin wondered if his face was red. If it was nobody seemed to notice, but then again, Eren and Levi were too busy arguing to say anything. ‘This feels like a come on. Is this a come on? This guy is straight. He is straight, right?’ Armin repeated over and over, ‘Why is he doing this?’

 

Levi sighed, “Just try mine when it comes and if you like it then you can order it. Then you’ll be able to have lobster for lunch.”

 

Eren frowned and leaned back against the booth, “Fine.” Eren turned towards Armin and smiled, “So, what are you going to get?”

 

Armin was again forced from his thoughts and glanced over the menu unsurely. Erwin was still leaned close to him. “Um… maybe this?” He pointed at the item that Erwin had suggested.

 

Eren leaned over and glanced at where Armin was pointing. He struggled to read the name of the dish, “Soup ah galagnon? Huh? What’s that?”

 

“Soupe à L’oignon” Armin replied a little unsure of the pronunciation, “It’s French Onion Soup in French.

 

Erwin walked back to his side of the booth and slid back into his seat. He smiled across the table at Armin, “That’s a good choice.”

 

Eren nodded, “Ah, I’m getting steak… and lobster.”

 

Levi frowned, “You’re not going to like the lobster. You’re just going to waste it.”

 

“You don’t know that! I could like it!” Eren argued.

 

“I do know that and you won’t like it,” Levi gritted through his teeth.

 

The two continued to go back and forth.

 

Erwin turned his attention to Armin, “So Armin. I’ve heard a few things about you from Eren. You’re going to college, correct?”

 

Armin started to wonder why Eren had been talking about him, but then ignored it. Eren was always talking about random stuff. So it wasn’t too abnormal for Eren to randomly talk about his friends. Besides, there wouldn’t be any other reason why Eren would talk about him to Erwin. Armin was just feeling self-conscious because he liked Erwin. That and because in the past Eren had tried to set him up on blind dates, but today wasn’t the case. Erwin had someone special in his life. She just couldn’t make it. The thought caused Armin’s chest to hurt. He realized he hadn’t yet answered Erwin’s question. “Yes. I am studying business,” Armin quickly replied, “I originally wanted to become a scientist, but when I took a business course as an elective I grew interested in the field so I switched my majors.” Armin looked up from the menu to see Erwin staring at him. His stare made him feel nervous. “What about you? I haven’t heard anything about you from Eren.” Armin hoped that he hadn’t sounded too adamant about wanting to know more about Erwin.

 

Erwin smiled. Armin really liked his smile. “I work for a large corporation. A summary of my duties include managing employees and making the company as much money as possible.”

 

Armin could tell from Erwin’s expression that his job was a lot more complicated than he was letting on. “That sounds interesting.”

 

Erwin laughed. Armin liked the sound of his laugh too. ‘Stop thinking like that,’ Armin scolded himself, ‘getting a crush on someone who is taken is just going to set yourself up for failure.’

 

Armin was drawn out of his thoughts by Erwin’s reply, “If I went into more detail I doubt you would find it interesting.” Armin wanted to tell Erwin that he usually found things that most people thought to be boring interesting but was stopped by Levi nudging Erwin’s arm.

 

“Hey, move over already, I gotta take a shit.”

 

Erwin sighed and slid out of the booth. Levi slightly struggled to maneuver across the seat but eventually got out. “If the waiter comes while I am gone I want a glass of water and you can also order my steak and lobster. I can’t believe they haven’t come to get our drink orders yet. What shitty service.”

 

Erwin nodded and sat back down. Armin watched as Erwin situated himself in the booth. The table choice probably wasn’t such a good idea for the taller man. He seemed a little crowded. “Are you going to be alright sitting at this booth? Maybe we should ask for a different table?” Armin heard himself ask.

 

Erwin’s blue eyes shifted over what part of Armin wasn’t blocked by the table. The gaze sent chills down Armin’s spine. Erwin shook his head, “I’ll be fine. Since I am sitting on the end it isn’t so bad. I can stretch out at least one of my legs.”

 

“If you need to stretch out your leg across to my side I don’t mind,” Armin suggested. He immediately started to blush. Maybe that was a weird thing to offer.

 

Erwin didn’t seem to mind and smiled, “How very kind of you. I might take you up on your offer later in the evening.”

 

As they were talking a waiter came up to take their order, “Sorry for the wait. What can I get you to drink?”

 

Erwin was about to order, but Eren interrupted him. “I’ll have a steak and a lobster please.”

 

Armin looked at his friend in disbelief, “Levi told you no.”

 

Eren frowned, “He can’t tell me what to do. Besides, it’s Erwin who’s paying and he doesn’t mind.”

 

Armin frowned back, “How rude can you be Eren? He’s offered to pay for us. You shouldn’t act so ungraciously.”

 

Erwin reached across the short table and touched Armin’s hand, “It’s alright Armin. Thank you for your concern, but I don’t mind Eren figuring out his tastes at my expense. Besides, if he doesn’t like it then Levi can have steak for lunch and lobster for dinner.”

 

Armin blushed at the touch and nodded. The waiter stood next to their table smiling professionally through the whole encounter, “So, lobster and steak? What do you want to drink?”

 

Eren nodded and looked at the menu, “Um, oh, I didn’t think of what to drink… come back to me on that one.”

 

Armin rolled his eyes. The waiter turned to him, “What can I get you?”

 

Armin smiled, “I’ll just have water please.”

 

“Were you going to order your meal as well?”

 

Armin glanced at Erwin. Erwin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “We might as well if you’re ready.”

 

Armin nodded, “Yes, I will have the Soupe à L’oignon.”

 

The waiter smiled, “Good choice, sir.” He turned to Erwin, “And for you?”

 

Armin couldn’t help but watch Erwin as he talked to the waiter. He was fluid in his slight movements. The expression on his face was so formal and polite. Armin was starting to hate himself for falling deeper in love with someone he hardly knew.

 

Erwin ordered for Levi then gathered up the menus and handed them to the waiter. The waiter thanked Erwin as he took them from him and informed them that he would be back shortly with their drinks.

 

Not too long after the waiter left Levi came back from the restroom. Erwin got up from his seat so Levi could sit down. “That didn’t take long,” Erwin teased.

 

Levi glanced over at Erwin as he scooted in, “I must be constipated.”

 

Erwin laughed, “Well, all this talk of going to the bathroom made me have to go. I’ll be right back.”

 

When Erwin had walked a good distance away Eren turned towards Armin, “So, what do you think of Erwin?”

 

Armin looked at Eren questioningly and furrowed his eyebrows, “What do I think of him?” Armin glanced from Eren over to Levi and saw him sigh and roll his eyes.

 

Eren frowned at him, “What?”

 

Levi shook his head, “Nothing.” Levi turned towards Armin, “He’s just curious if you wouldn’t mind hanging out with Erwin and the two of us again sometime.”

 

Armin glanced over at Eren who nodded. Armin looked at his friend skeptically, “I guess… but I am sure Erwin would want to bring his girlfriend along. I wouldn’t want to be a fifth wheel.”

 

Eren frowned, “Girlfriend? Erwin doesn’t have a girlfriend, right Levi?” Eren turned to look at Levi for confirmation and realized immediately his mistake from the look on Levi’s face.

 

Levi glared across the table at his lover, “What do you mean he doesn’t have a girlfriend, Eren?” His voice was low and held a warning, “She cancelled on him tonight which is why we invited Armin, remember?”

 

Eren stared at him for a moment then his eyes widened. Levi was doing his best to keep the charade but Eren had already blown it. “Oh, uh, yeah, I forgot… that’s silly of me.”

 

Armin stared at his friend in disbelief. He glanced at Levi who looked perturbed then looked back to his friend, “A blind date? Really? On Valentine’s Day?”

 

Eren looked at his hands sheepishly, “It’s just a day… and I didn’t want you to be alone. I thought you would get along with Erwin. He seemed to be your type.”

 

Armin frowned, “So you thought you would set us up without us knowing about it? What is Erwin going to think when he finds out?”

 

Eren continued to look away from Armin. Armin was slightly confused by his friends silence until it dawned on him, “Erwin knows?”

 

Levi sighed, “Eren, just tell him what you were thinking.”

 

Armin glared at his friend, “Yes, tell me, please.”

 

Eren slightly glared at Levi, but knew he had no reason to be angry at his lover. He had been the one to blow it, “When you are in certain social situations you get nervous and self-conscious. So I figured if you met Erwin in a relaxed setting then you wouldn’t feel so bad and would have a better chance of getting to know him.”

 

“Erwin was actually the one who suggested it,” Levi interjected, “Eren talked about you quite a bit around Erwin and he wanted to get to know you.”

 

If Armin’s face wasn’t red earlier it certainly was now. He looked down at his hands embarrassed. They had all been in on it like some kind of weird intervention. When Erwin arrived back at the table it was quiet. He looked at the scene before him questioningly said, “Did Levi find out that Eren ordered lobster?”

 

Levi glared across the table at Eren, “We’ll discuss that later.” Eren shrunk away from Levi’s glare. Levi sighed and turned to Erwin, “No, Eren let the cat out of the bag.”

 

Erwin turned his attention to the still embarrassed Armin, “Oh, I see.” Erwin moved towards Armin.

 

Armin couldn’t face him. Not right now. He quickly stood up out of his seat and moved away from the table. “I have to go to the restroom.” He walked in the direction he had seen Erwin and Levi leave when they had gone to the bathroom. He found signs that led him in the right direction and pushed his way into the restroom. He quickly walked into the nearest stall and shut the door behind him. He breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door tiredly.

 

He felt so embarrassed. He didn’t know what to do. Had his leaving made things worse? He felt like if he had stayed any longer he would have burst into tears. He slowly breathed in and out to calm his nerves. The perfumed smell of the bathroom filled his nostrils. It wasn’t a bad smell, but it wasn’t very relaxing either. After a couple of minutes he was finally able to relax. He didn’t want to take too long in the bathroom despite what had happened. That would be rude.

 

Armin exited the bathroom and started to walk back towards the table but stopped in his tracks. Erwin was waiting outside the bathroom. The taller blonde looked over to see Armin and smiled. He looked a little concerned, “Armin, how are you feeling?”

 

Armin felt mixed emotions in his chest. Part of him was happy that Erwin was showing concern and the other part was embarrassed. He didn’t know if Erwin was pitying him or not. “I’m better, thank you,” Armin replied quietly. Armin moved to walk past Erwin, but was stopped by Erwin grabbing his arm. His grip was gentle and he let go immediately when he saw that Armin had stopped. Armin looked back over his shoulder at him confused.

 

“Sorry,” Erwin apologized, “I just wanted to talk with you for a moment if that is okay?”

 

Armin turned to face the taller man. Standing next to him like this made Armin feel so small. He nodded and looked down at the ground. It was hard for him to look up at his height.

 

Erwin must have thought so too and leaned down closer to Armin’s face, “I’m sorry for the deception we played.”

 

Armin looked up from the ground to see Erwin’s blue eyes staring at him intently. He blushed at his gaze, “I… it’s alright. I was just caught off guard is all.”

 

Erwin smiled. Armin really liked his smile. It made him feel calm. “I’m glad. That you’re not angry that is.”

 

Armin examined Erwin for a moment before responding, “Do you care that much what I think?”

 

Erwin nodded, “Of course. I like you, a lot.” Erwin laughed quietly, “I know that must sound strange, but Eren talked about you a lot. He speaks very highly of you. As a result I wanted to get to know you better, in person, since I had already gotten to know quite a lot about you from Eren.” Erwin looked away. He didn’t look embarrassed, but Armin was guessing that must have been what Erwin looked like when he was embarrassed. Being in the business field he probably has to keep a lot of his emotions in check. He most likely doesn’t show his emotions a lot. At least from what Armin could tell, Erwin only ever looked professional.

 

Armin blushed and nodded, “I feel the same. I mean, I hadn’t heard about you until a couple days ago when Eren invited me, but since meeting you I have wanted to get to know you as well.”

 

Erwin smiled and stepped closer to Armin, “I’m glad to hear that.” Erwin leaned closer to Armin again so he was almost face to face. Armin still had to look up. “I have a proposal for you.” Armin’s heart skipped at the word. “We don’t have to put a label on it now,” Erwin continued, “but I would like to keep in contact with you and go out on some more dates. How does that sound to you?”

 

Armin’s heart raced in his chest. Erwin leaned in closer, “So Armin, what’s your answer?” Armin closed his eyes and tried to take in a deep breath, but he felt like he was mostly taking in Erwin’s breath. He was now back at the present. Faced with the same question. It wasn’t a difficult question. He wasn’t committing to anything long term. He just had to make a decision whether he wanted to continue seeing this man. This man who was his type, wasn’t straight, and didn’t have a girlfriend. The thought filled Armin with joy and excitement. Armin nodded and smiled back shyly, “I would like that.”

 

Erwin straightened his stance and smiled down at Armin, “I’m glad to hear you say that. Shall we head back?” He held out a hand for Armin to hold. Armin stared at it for a moment. “Is it too soon?”

 

Armin shook his head and took a hold of the taller blonde’s hand. His felt so tiny in comparison. When they had returned at the table the food had already arrived. Eren was eating his lobster with a disgusted look on his face while Levi watched with disdain on his face. “What do you think of the lobster, dear? Is it to your delight?”

 

A blush spread across Eren’s face. “It is. Fantastic. I love the taste and the texture. It’s a party in my mouth,” Eren forced out through gritted teeth.

 

Levi sighed and switched plates with Eren, “Here, have my steak. I’ll eat your lobster and just have lobster for lunch.”

 

Eren glanced down at the steak then over to Levi, “...you’re the best boyfriend ever.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes, “I know.” He looked over and saw Erwin and Armin walking over to the table holding hands. Armin blushed and thought they must have looked weird.

 

A small grin spread over Levi’s lips, “Well don’t you two look perfect for one another?”

 

Eren looked over to see what Levi was talking about and saw them holding hands. “Armin!” Eren beamed, “Are you two going out now?”

 

Armin quickly removed his hand from Erwin’s and sat down at the booth. He shook his head, “Not yet. I mean… we’re still trying things out.”

 

Eren booed and took a bite of his steak, “Well, let me know when you realize that you two are meant for each other.”

 

Armin frowned over at his friend, “Sure, you’ll be the first one I tell.”

 

“Well, I hope you’ll consider telling me first,” Erwin smiled across the table at him.

 

Armin blushed and looked down at his food, “I mean, yes, after you…” Armin grabbed his utensils and started eating his soup. “Wow, this is really good,” Armin smiled.

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Erwin said before taking a bite of his own food.

 

Armin looked over and saw that Erwin had ordered the same dish that he did, “You got the same thing as me?”

 

Erwin chuckled, “Yes, you didn’t hear me order it with the waiter? You were looking in this direction.”

 

Armin blushed and looked away embarrassed, “Ah, I was… um, distracted with something else.”

 

“I see.”

 

Armin glanced up to see Erwin looking at him. The gaze sent a chill down his spine. Erwin might have known why Armin wasn’t paying attention.

 

The night continued on without anymore surprises, well at least for Armin, and the four of them finished their meal.

 

Levi nudged Erwin and sighed, “Next reservation make sure you ask for a table.”

 

Erwin moved aside for Levi, “I will definitely make a note of that.”

 

When Levi had removed himself from the booth he motioned to Eren, “Come on, we’re leaving.”

 

Eren looked at Levi confused, “Leaving? Where?”

 

Levi sighed, “You don’t ever just listen do you? I got us a limo so we are taking it to our next destination.”

 

Eren’s eyes lit up, “A limo? Really?”

 

Armin moved out of the booth so that Eren could get out as well.

 

Levi nodded, “Yeah, and it’s by the hour, so hurry up.”

 

Eren bounced over to Levi and stood next to him excitedly. Levi held his hand to help calm him down. “When did you get a limo?”

 

“While you weren’t paying attention,” Levi answered.

 

Eren gasped, “Was it all those times you were in the bathroom?”

 

Levi frowned, “No, I wouldn’t be able to get a limo on such short notice for Valentine’s Day.” Levi poked Eren in the side, “It doesn’t matter when I got it. We have to leave now.”

 

Levi shoved Eren towards the exit of the restaurant. Eren looked back over his shoulder, “Wait, they haven’t brought our to go boxes for our food yet.”

 

“Erwin will get it for us. I’ll pick them up from him later tonight assuming he’s not busy with something else,” Levi said glancing in Armin’s direction.

 

Armin blushed at what Levi was implying. Erwin frowned, “Hey, maybe we have special plans.”

 

“I don’t care Erwin. I’m about to have limo sex.”

 

“What?” Eren blushed.

 

“With you,” Levi explained.

 

Eren frowned, “I know that! But… is that allowed?”

 

“Since when do I care about what is allowed?” Levi continued to pull Eren towards the door.

 

Armin stood by the table awkwardly as he watched his two friends leave the restaurant. Erwin sighed and sat down at the booth. He smiled at Armin reassuringly, “Let’s sit down while we wait for the check and to go boxes.”

 

Armin nodded and sat down at the table. After a moment of silence Erwin spoke up, “Levi was just teasing. I don’t expect anything tonight of course. We just met.”

 

Armin nodded and suddenly all the anxiety he had felt when he first arrived at the restaurant came back. He was unsure of what to do. Erwin reached out a hand towards him across the table. Armin looked at it before tentatively placing his hand in Erwin’s. Erwin smiled and almost immediately Armin’s fears went away. “I wasn’t lying though when I said that I had plans for us.”

 

Armin looked at him curiously, “You do? But you didn’t know that I would like you or that you would like me.”

 

Erwin chuckled, “I knew I would like you. I was hopeful that you would like me.”

 

Armin blushed, “I see.”

 

“The plans though aren’t something as grand as limo sex, though,” Erwin grinned.

 

Armin laughed and shook his head, “That’s fine with me.”

 

The waiter arrived with the check and the to go boxes. Erwin carried the bag that held the boxes with one hand and held Armin’s hand in the other. “Eren drove you right, so we can take my car.”

 

Armin nodded and followed Erwin to where he was parked. Erwin walked around the car and opened Armin’s door for him. Armin blushed and stared at the open door for a moment.

 

“Ah, sorry,” Erwin apologized, “I didn’t think… you probably don’t want to be treated that way.”

 

Armin shook his head and smiled, “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind. I just wasn’t expecting it. That’s all.” He climbed into the car and Erwin gently closed the door after him. Erwin placed the food in the back seat of his car then climbed into the driver’s side. Armin watched as Erwin started the car and put on his seatbelt. “So, where are we going if you don’t mind me asking?” Armin asked as he put on his own seatbelt.

 

Erwin looked over at him and smiled, “I don’t mind you asking, but it is a surprise.”

 

Armin nodded slightly excited and slightly nervous. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high incase it was something he didn’t like. Erwin didn’t know him that well after all.

 

Armin listened to the hum of the vehicle as they drove away from the restaurant. Armin watched the scenery outside the car window. They started to drive farther away from the city and their lights. He looked over to Erwin, “We’re going pretty far out into the country, aren’t we?”

 

Erwin smiled and nodded, “Yes, are you able to guess what we are doing?”

 

Armin shook his head, “Not yet.” Armin looked out the window and tried to think if there was anything around in this area that was romantic. Armin frowned, ‘It doesn’t have to be romantic, but then again. It is Valentine’s Day…’ Armin glanced over at Erwin who was focused on the road.

 

Erwin must have felt his stare and glanced quickly at him then back at the road, “Something on my face?”

 

Armin blushed and looked away, “No sorry… I was just thinking about where it is that we might be going.”

 

“Once we get there you’ll probably figure it out pretty quickly.”

 

Armin wrung his hands nervously, ‘Now I feel like I have to guess right or else I’ll ruin his expectations.’

 

When the car started to slow down Armin started to look around outside the window. Erwin had turned off down a dirt road and had come to a stop next to a tall hill. “Here we are.”

 

Erwin turned to look at Armin. Armin blushed, ‘He’s waiting for my guess.’ Armin quickly looked out the window and tried to figure out why they could be there.

 

Erwin gently took Armin’s hand in his causing Armin to turn back and look at Erwin. The taller man smiled, “It’s alright if you don’t know. You’ll know soon enough.”

 

Erwin got out of the car with Armin following suit. Erwin walked around the car and took Armin’s hand in his. He started to lead Armin up to the top of the tall hill. A cold wind swept between the two of them. Armin moved closer to Erwin for warmth. When they reached the top of the hill it became more apparent to Armin why they were there. Stars filled the sky. Stars that you wouldn’t be able to see closer to the city. Armin looked up at the sky in wonder, “Wow, I haven’t seen this many in a while.”

 

“Eren told me how you had an interest in a lot of different subjects, one of them being astrology. I figured that this would be something that you would enjoy as well as something that was romantic.”

 

Armin nodded and stood closer to Erwin, “I love looking at the stars when I have the chance.”

 

Armin looked at Erwin surprised when he pulled out a blanket he had been holding at his side and laid it on the ground. It was so dark and Erwin’s body was so big that he was able to hide it easily. Erwin sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to him. Armin shyly took a seat close to him.

 

Erwin gently wrapped an arm around Armin’s shoulders and pulled him close, “I don’t know a lot about stars. What constellations are up during this time of the year?”

 

Armin felt his heart beat at the close proximity between Erwin and him. Talking about the constellations was a good distraction, “Um, right now Auriga can be seen in the sky.” He pointed in the direction where the constellation was located. “The top part of the constellation kind of makes a triangle… there is a bigger star on the right with three smaller stars under it. That is some of the shape… um, it’s kind of difficult to point it out without some kind of laser or showing you what it looks like before hand.”

 

Erwin looked from the sky down to Armin, “I’m sorry I wasn’t better prepared.”

 

Armin shook his head, “No, I’m sorry I can’t describe it better.”

 

Erwin moved his hand that wasn’t around Armin’s shoulder to gently move Armin’s hair aside so he could better see his face, “I don’t mind.”

 

Armin’s heart started to beat faster from the contact. He wasn’t sure what to do, “Some interesting information about Auriga… it has Babylonian origins. It is thought to be a charioteer that is holding two goat children… um, sorry that must sound kind of weird.”

 

Erwin chuckled, “Well, I have heard similar stories to that in Greek mythology. So it doesn’t really surprise me that the constellations have that kind of background.”

 

Armin nodded and looked back up at the sky. Erwin was so much taller than him though and so he ended up seeing him in the sky as well. Armin couldn’t help but stare at Erwin. The back-drop of the stars added to Erwin’s handsomeness. ‘Is it weird for me to have such a sudden connection to someone I’ve just met?’ Armin thought.

 

Erwin noticed Armin looking up at him and smiled. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day Armin. I’m glad I had a chance to meet you.”

 

Armin’s cheeks reddened. He nodded in reply, “Me too.”

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
